


Let This Be Our Little Secret

by odetotheauthor



Series: Hello, You [2]
Category: Hello Stranger (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Flashbacks, Friendship, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetotheauthor/pseuds/odetotheauthor
Summary: During a Zoom call that was supposed to be about Mico's first date with Xavier, JunJun accidentally reveals a secret. To be fair, he meant to tell them.
Relationships: Junjun Sandico/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Hello, You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123400
Kudos: 8





	Let This Be Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all get to see the movie?! I loved it, and the cast and crew did a phenomenal job. I will not spoil it, but I cried into my wine with joy by the end of the film. Every member of the cast including new members showed out! I was screaming about it. I cannot stress how much you should watch the film. It really develops the story and doesn't fall for the tropes of other BLs.
> 
> Again, this series will deviate from the movie canon because I wrote the first fic before the movie was released. If you want me to write a separate series following the movie canon, let me know. Also, I might be willing to do some one-shot for different dramas if I have seen them. Leave me a comment if you'd like to see that.
> 
> Anyways, on with the fic.

Oh, the Young Padawans. An ambitious group of college students came together through their shared interest in trivia and everything nerdy. Mico could not ask for better friends. Every day, he was grateful that he managed to find such a sweet friend group that accepted him no matter what. When he first revealed that not only was he gay, but he was also in love with his project partner, they already knew. They didn’t say anything, because it wasn’t their place, but they knew it already.

It was kind of a relief for Mico. He didn’t have to explain it all in great detail. He was heartbroken at the time and very tired of trying to figure things out. With ease, the group involved Xavier and Crystal in all of their activities just because they were important to Mico.

This is why he was currently in a video call with all of them, sharing all the details of his date.

“Already buying cakes for your mother?” Kookai smiled. “He really is trying to be a son-in-law.”

JunJun and Seph laughed. Mico blushed and shook his head.

“He insisted,” he replied.

“Then what?” Seph asked. “Did you go home after that?”

Mico smiled softly, “Yeah… and he followed me.” The crashing of a lightsaber hitting the ground startled him. He looked up and saw all of his friends staring at him. Seph had dropped his lightsaber in his shock. Kookai was frozen with her mouth wide open, and JunJun was trying his hardest not to smirk.

“Mico…” JunJun gasped. “Did he… you know? Did you guys do it?” Everyone looked towards his face on the scream and gasped again. Mico rushed to shake his head.

“No! No, we didn’t have sex!” he screamed before lowering his voice. “He just wanted to walk me to my door.”

Kookai let out a sigh and clutched her hand over her heart. “Oh. My. God. Such a gentleman! Mico, where do you find good men like this?”

“Oy, I’m right here!” Seph glared. Kookai blew him and kiss and chuckled. He seemed to relax and his lips curled up in a half-smile.

JunJun cut through again. “So, he walked you to your door. Then what?”

Mico let the conversation drop for a bit. He could still feel Xavier’s warmth and affection through the memory of the kiss. In fact, he thought about it all night. Lying in his bed, he looked up at the ceiling while clutching his plushie and just replayed the kiss on repeat. He resisted calling Xavier back to give him one more kiss.

“Yoohoo, Mico!” Seph called out. He jumped and looked back at the screen. His friends laughed again.

“Oh, I know that look,” JunJun teased. “It’s the same look I have when I go out on dates.” The call fell silent again. Mico blinked at the screen.

“When you what?” he asked.

“When I go out on dates,” JunJun replied.

Kookai followed up. “On dates with who?”

“My boyfriend.” The silence was deafening. All of the Padawans looked at each other. What boyfriend? When did this happen? Did the others know?

“What?!?” they all yelled at JunJun, who jumped and looked at them as if they’d all turned into monsters.

“Wait,” he stopped. “I never told you. I could have sworn -”

“No, you did no such thing,” Mico said, holding in a chuckle. While he wanted to laugh at his friend’s lapse in memory, he was more concerned with getting answers.

Kookai beamed, “Oh, JunJun. That’s so cute. Can we meet him?”

JunJun shook his head, “No can do, Young Padawans. My boyfriend is very shy and not ready to tell folks yet.” His friends nodded. They could wait to meet this suddenly announced boyfriend.

“Wait, JunJun,” Mico stopped him. “How did you meet him? Could you at least tell us that without saying his name?”

JunJun thought it over before nodding. A dopey, relaxed smile settled on his lips before he sighed. “It was orientation.”

* * *

_ University. He’d worked years to get here. Despite his reputation with his friends back home, JunJun was not an idiot. Sure, he could miss social cues, but he was one hell of a student. He remembered the sweet satisfaction of graduating in the top ten of the high school, outranking half of the supposedly “high achieving” students. _

_ Today was the last day of orientation, and he was walking to get a snack from the street vendor. He’d met some other kids on campus at a freshman welcome party. Mico, Kookai, and Seph, he remembers. Awkward just like him. He fit right in with their new little group. He liked his friends back home but their relentless teasing sometimes made him feel uncomfortable. Not with this group.  _

_ Mico was a nerd, without a doubt. He had career goals down to what classes he would take in medical school. Kookai, just as diligent, was more focused on exploring herself (and Mico). Seph was definitely the most chill of the group but he was not subtle with the way he looked at Kookai. _

_ JunJun? Smart but clumsy as proven by him immediately smacking into a firm chest and falling on his ass. _

_ “Oh! Shit, sorry,” a deep voice said. The sun was blocked out, and JunJun opened his eyes. Right in front of him was someone that was simply… wow. Tan skin with black hair tied up in a bun with an undercut. Handsome Stranger looked concerned for a second. _

_ “N-no worries,” he stumbled. The stranger had reached his hand out, but JunJun was too flustered to take it. His palms were already sweating and nothing was grosser than shoving his wet hand into the palm of some hot jock. He got up and brushed himself off before meeting the jock at his full height, and dear God, he was tall. Not extremely tall but he had some build on him. And his shoulders - _

_ “Hello? You there?” the stranger said, waving his hand in front of his face. JunJun snapped out of it. _

_ “Hi. Yes. Present,” he said, speeding through it. The stranger chuckled, and if JunJun doesn’t get out of here, he will propose marriage. _

_ “I’m Antonio,” the stran - Antonio finally said, letting his full smile show. JunJun felt his whole face go hot. _

_ “JunJun… not like that!” he rushed to say and Antonio chuckled. Oh, here comes the proposal. _

_ “Sorry for running into you like that,” Antonio apologized. _

_ “It’s my bad. I was daydreaming about orientation.” _

_ “Are you a freshman?” JunJun nodded. “I’m a sophomore. What department?” _

_ “Don’t know that yet. I mostly hang around the pre-med students. My friend Mico is in that department.” _

_ “Ah, so you’re making friends,” Antonio said more than asked. _

_ JunJun nodded, easing into the conversation more. “Yeah, just three though. I’m the only person from my town to go to this university, so it’s been nothing but trying to make friends.” A smooth smirk slid onto Antonio’s face. JunJun swallowed hard. _

_ “How about we become friends?” Antonio offered. “Just friends. I remember having no friends until I made the football team my first semester.” He held his hand out, and JunJun just handed his phone over. No further questions are needed. _

_ Antonio took a selfie, showing the full beauty of his smile. JunJun had to swallow his own saliva to soothe his throat as his new friend typed his contact information in his phone. “Matter of fact, I’ll add you on Insta and we can chat there sometimes.” _

_ JunJun nodded. He was still staring as Antonio searched for his profile. He didn’t hear the yelling behind him. _

_ “JunJun!” Kookai yelled.”We’ve been yelling at you since we saw you. Where have you been?” Mico and Seph stood behind her with the same inquisitive look. JunJun once again returned to the present to see his phone was back in his hand, and Antonio was swaggering away. His ears and cheeks were pure redness as he smiled at the new contact. _

_ “Meeting a new friend.” _

* * *

Of course, JunJun didn’t tell them it was Antonio. He remembered before the pandemic was declared and the lockdown was initiated that he’d go to every single football game that first semester and the start of the second. Anthony lived on the same floor in the residence hall and would not so subtly hit on him whenever he went to cook his noodles or make tea in the kitchen. It was two months into the first semester that he finally worked up the nerve to kiss Antonio in the corner of the bathroom. The football player smiled a gentle smile and kissed him back. Since then, they’d been dating.

Antonio wasn’t ready to be out to everyone, and that was his prerogative. JunJun was surprisingly his first boyfriend and vice versa, so they were feeling things out.

“Oh, I might cry. We almost met him?!” Seph gasped. He wouldn’t push JunJun to divulge any more information. “No wonder you were late to some of our quiz nights.”

Mico smiled, “I’m glad to hear about him. I’m happy you’re happy.”

JunJun had no choice but to smile. That was one thing he loved about this friend group. The ease in which they took part in each other’s joys and sadness. He couldn’t do that with his old friends in his hometown without being bombarded with taunts for feeling anything. When he would update Antonio on his life back home and mentioned the Padawans, his boyfriend would sigh happily.

“They are so good to you. Your friends are great.” And who was JunJun to deny the facts? His friends, if he asked, would take his secrets beyond the grave and into the afterlife. They would swim across the Pacific for each other simply because the other wanted it done. Of course, they had boundaries but their love for each other was sweet.

“Yeah,” JunJun chuckled softly. “I’m happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I did not model Antonio on anyone. I just threw some features together, and boom, Junjun got a boo. I adore Junjun, and while I love our lovely lead couple, I would marry Junjun in a heartbeat. I think, in my head, Junjun would also be bisexual but then again, he didn't really get any romance in the series. I decided that we were going to rectify that because my bestie Junjun deserves romance.
> 
> I am thinking of the next fic and I will possibly explore Xavier coming out to his parents. I am not Filipino nor Asian, so I will just have to throw caution into the wind for that. As someone that is black, bisexual, and non-binary, I am always coming out, so I just might use my experiences for that fic.
> 
> Anyways, watch Hello Stranger the Movie and season 2 of Gameboys when that drops! Whenever it drops.
> 
> Bye, y'all.


End file.
